powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saden
was the sixth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. After Eras was sealed by the Ryusoul Calibur, Saden and Pricious infiltrated the Sky Temple, but the former met his demise swiftly at the hands of Master Black, who then took the general's armor and identity. Character History Origin infiltrated the Sky Temple.]] Saden was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million years ago. The Druidon Tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the planet, but Saden and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer the Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Demise Around 300 years ago from the year 2020, Saden returned to the Earth with Pricious to infiltrate the Sky Temple and found the source of Eras' imprisonment: the Ryusoul Calibur. After Pricious surmised they couldn't remove the sword, Saden asked what their next move would be to free Eras, which Pricious planned to have the Ryusoul Tribe remove it. As he heard Pricious' plan to bring back the Druidon generals scattered in space to force the Ryusoul Tribe's hand, Saden and Pricious heard a sound of clattering rubble. Saden went to investigate as Pricious left, only for the Druidon general to be ambushed by Master Black, who overheard Pricious' plan, and engaged him. Saden attempted to kill the Ryusoul swordsman but was bested and killed by Master Black, causing Saden's body to explode while leaving his armor intact. Master Black then took Saden's identity in an attempt to thwart Pricious' plan. Koh would later use Saden's armor to retrieve Master Black's heart card. Saden master black.jpg|Master Black with Saden's armor Koh as Saden.jpg|Koh with Saden's armor Personality The Original Saden did not shown much of his personality other than unwavering loyalty to Pricious. Powers and Abilities *'Sword Proficiency': Saden is skilled with his ninjatō. *'Enhanced Speed': To assist with his stealth, Saden possess augmented speed, allowing to appear from place to place instantly. **'Stealth': Saden possesses extensive knowledge and skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear and disappear without notice. *'Energy Bolts': Saden can generate green energy bolts from his fists and launch them at his opponents. **'Energy Slash': Saden can also channel his energy bolts through his ninjatō as energy slashes. *'Portal Creation': Saden can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal * : Saden wielded a '' -style sword in combat. Profile *Height: 189 cm *Weight: 281 kg *Attribute: Bishop Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 310 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Saden is voiced by , who previously portrayed Captain Ryuya and Tatsuya Asami in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. His suit actor is Keizo Yabe, who previously suited as Tankjoh and a few other Minosaurs. Notes * Saden's suit is a complete repainted and minor altered variant of Uden's, with mirrored parts and a slight inversion in colors. *Like Uden, Saden's motif is based on a bishop chess piece and a cannon. *The original Saden is the only Druidon general to be killed in the past. *While Saden is the fifth general of the Druidon Tribe to die onscreen, he is actually chronologically the first one to die since he was killed centuries ago. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 45: Get Your Heart Back!'' References Category:Sentai Generals Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles